Path of the Titan
by The Unknown Uchiha
Summary: Naruto goes through some shit. After accepting the power to become something more. To transcend the shitty role doled out by fate. Can Naruto handle it, or will it consume him and thus the world. No intended pairings as I'm not currently worried about that.
1. Fear Causes Chaos

_**BOOOOOM!**_

"It's the Nine-tails! Run!"

"We have to hold it off until the Fourth arrives!"

"My mom and dad are still out there!"

"Become a strong shinobi, my son."

"See ya later, Naruto."

 _riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnng_

"Ah I'm late for my test," shouted Naruto with a start. Yes today was the day that he'd finally take his first step towards becoming Hokage. He would achieve the rank of genin and go on his journey to become one of the strongest ninja in history. "Argh no time for ramen! Iruka-sensei'll kill me for being late. If he doesn't fail me that is!"

With that said Naruto raced towards the Konoha Shinobi Academy. He raced passed villager after villager, nearly flattening some of them. As he did this he hastily threw on his orange jumpsuit jacket, while munching a mouthful of cereal that he shoved in his face before bolting out of his house. Though not all seemed to go as planned as a giant boulder crushed the school killing all inside; however, the Academy wasn't the only place under attack or destroyed. As the entire village was riddled with explosions, poor Naruto could only look on in horror as Iwa shinobi tore apart his village.

"Why is this happening? This isn't how today was suppose to happen. I was suppose to become a full fledged shinobi today. I was suppose to become the Hokage!" Naruto was a flurry of emotions, but one stood out amongst the rest. Anger. "I'LL KILL 'EM!"

 _ **"Yessssss. Become angry and release meeee! Use my power and crush your enemies!"**_ This however had the opposite effect on Naruto as the second voice snapped him out of his fledgling berzerker state.

"What was I thinking those guys are fully trained shinobi I can't stand up to them. They're to strong for a weakling like me."

 _ **"Then use my power and strike fear into the hearts of your enemies. Or die on your knees, Weakling!"**_ This further frightened Naruto as he didn't want to die, but he couldn't trust this voice or its so call power. Naruto was helpless and alone, at least the enemy hadn't come to his area...

"I see one Konoha Scum survived the assault on the Academy hehehehehe." Naruto turned around shaking down to the very core of his being. There stood the imposing figure of an Iwa Shinobi; however, unlike most shinobi he had the symbol branded into his forehead. Marking him as a tool of the village and no longer human. This man was little more then a slave to his depravity, which was a little more then a weapon in the eyes of Iwa. "There are some many ways to kill a person, so many that I haven't gotten to try. Please be a good boy and stay still while I have my fun."

"N-n-no, please leave me ALONE," exclaimed a frightened Naruto. Having said that he turned to flee only to see dozens of the man. Dozens of those damned brands and dozens of those shit eating grins. _**"USE MY POWER! KILL THE BASTARD,"**_ shouted the voice inside his head.

"Now, now it'd be no fun if you got away from m-," but he was cut off. Time came to a halt and the man was frozen, however, Naruto could move just fine. So with that knowledge in mind, Naruto did what he thought of as logical for a twelve year old. He ran. He ran faster then he thought he could of ever run in his life. He ran past all the froze villagers some falling, being killed, or just plain dead. He ran past the invaders and on through the gates. He ran and ran until there was no ounce of strength left in him and he fainted hearing only one thing before sleep claimed him.

 _ **"NOOOO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO USE MY POWER TO FLEE! YOU WERE MEANT TO SLAUGHTER YOUR ENEMIES WITH IT! COWARD!"**_

Hours pass and eventually night came and went. Then days and eventually weeks passed by before Naruto awoke from his fitful slumber. Though the only thing Naruto could hear was a peaceful humming. It was so lovely that as Naruto's senses returned he could he the nearby birds singing along to the humming. Then he felt it he was in someones embrace and they were soothing him, but why? That was when Naruto noticed it he was trembling. "It's ok sweet child, for I'll protect you as long as you are in my domain," came an angelic voice. Though the odd thing was that the voice resonated within his head and the humming continued on whilst this happened.

"W-where am I," came his weak response. Although Naruto had sustained no physical injuries, he was exhausted both mentally and physically. All Naruto could remember was that he had run for a very long time. Everything else was a blur. Well everything except one, the face of the branded Iwa shinobi. The image haunted Naruto and them mere thought cause him to stiffen in fear.

"Calm down for he will not find you here. For you are in my care and protection," came the angelic voice."

"But where is here and who are you? Why can't I open my eyes," exclaimed a very frightened Naruto.

"I am Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun, and this is my shrine. My power keeps out the... unsavory. As for why you can't see, well let's just say your tenant wasn't happy that you didn't use his power as he had wanted it used. So he destroyed your eyes, as punishment I had a friend of mine removed the unwanted contamination." Naruto sighed in relief that at least he was still alive, though the same couldn't be said about his friends and the village was surely destroyed by now. Seeing as he must of be gone for a least a day. "Two months."

"H-huh?"

"You have been unconscious and wavering between life and death for a little over two months, my dear child."

"Y-you can read my mind?!" That was when Naruto heard the sweetest sound in his entire life. She laughed in bemusement and in vereberated inside of his head. It filled him with peace and a longing to hear it again.

"I'm talking to you inside of your head. Is it that much of a stretch to say that I can read what is being said inside of your head, my child." Naruto merely shrugged, which caused Amaterasu to chuckle slightly.

"Will I ever be able to see again, Ms. Amaterasu," asked Naruto solemnly. Naruto then noticed the humming had stopped and that someone, he assumed the Goddess holding him, moving his hair aside and away from where his eyes had been.

"Kurama had done quite the number on your eyes, but I had gotten to you in time before your optic nerves were completely destroyed. Making it easier and quicker to fix," explained the Goddess.

"If you can fix them then why can't I see," asked a now very confused Naruto.

"Because," came a different voice. "We had to first drain your body of that foul energy. If we had tried to fix them before that. Then they would of be destroyed once more, besides we have an offer for you and two of your fallen comrades." This voice wasn't more seductive then sweet, but it seemed as if it embodied something else. Power. This woman was powerful. That much Naruto could discern from they way see spoke, but he didn't feel afraid. No he feel safe as if she would destroy all that would threaten him.

"How can you offer something to the dead? Everyone in my village must be dead or dying by now."

"You are correct. Orochimaru a rogue-nin from your village convinced the Tsuchikage to invade your former Village. Orochimaru killed your Hokage at the cost of his own life. Everyone else either died in combat with an Iwa nin or from one of Orochimaru's sick experiments. Everyone in your village died that is except for three. You, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga."

"How did they survive? I mean all I did was run." Naruto couldn't help, but feel guilty for he had abandoned his Village in its time of need. Maybe if he had used Kurama's power he could of saved people.

"You're a twelve year old boy. You were right to flee in terror. Only those with nothing to lose or that has a screw loose in their heads would of used a power they didn't understand to fight a force they couldn't comprehend. As for how those to lived, well the desire to live was extremely strong in the three of you. Though the ironic thing is that while the Gods and Goddesses decided to intervene to save the three of you. All three of you have lost your eyes. The Sharingan and the Byakugan now lie in the hands of your enemies." Naruto shuddered to think of the consequences of Iwagakure having both of Konoha's strongest kekkei genkai. The destruction the could cause would no doubt triple.

"How are they? I mean they must of been pretty beat up if the survived long enough for you to save them." Naruto having forgotten his how plights. Shifted gears towards showing concern for the safety of the only two survivors of Konoha's Fall.

"They have made a full recovery as have you. You're all now strong enough to be given a choice." The seductive, yet powerful, voice sounded torn on the matter. It was as if she wasn't sure if offering him this choice was truly the best thing to do.

"What is the choice, Ms.- um," Naruto tried to think of her name, but soon realized that he hadn't asked who she was. This caused her to burst out laughing at his predicament.

"Now, now Shinigami. It isn't polite to laugh at someone you haven't introduced yourself to," stated Amaterasu. Naruto blushed, but was relieved that Amaterasu had come to his aid.

"Very well, I am the Shinigami. Though you can call me Shini if it's easier for you, little Naruto." It then clicked in his head as to why Shini's voice was seductive and powerful. She was the ruler of the Afterlife.

"Um... so this choice, Ms... Shini. What is it?"

"Well it's simple you either regain your eyesight and attempt to become powerful enough to crush Iwa and fail," stated Shini.

"Or," asked Naruto in impatience.

"Or you transcend the role fate has dealt you. Become a titan and forge your own path and leave a mark on this world and others in your bid to become a God." This surprised Naruto as the choices were simple and straight forward. Easy enough to understand and blunt enough as to not misinterpret it.

"You seemed hesitant about offering me the choices, Ms. Shini. Why," asked Naruto as he tried to understand her hesitation.

"Mortals who are given the power to become greater then they were meant to be, tend to abuse said power and cause suffering to the innocents. I'd rather not have to deal with an influx of souls because you or your comrades decided to abuse your powers." Naruto could understand her reluctance and potential frustration on the matter. Had the roles been reversed he wasn't sure if he would even offer such a deal. "Well I have no choice. My sister made me swear an oath that I would offer you this fork in the road. To us an oath is binding and unbreakable.

"I see. Then I guess it should not come as a surprise to you that I wish to choose the Path of the Titan. It may seem foolish to you, but I need to become stronger so I no have to lose anyone else. I need to protect the people I swear to protect."

"I'm glad to hear you say that and I welcome you with open arms brother," came a new voice. This time it was definitely a male and it sounded familiar.

"That voice I've heard it somewhere before. Do I know you?"

"Yes and no, brother. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am a small time Titan as was my father before me. I bare the title of the White Fang," replied Kakashi.

"Wait I thought only three people survived the assault. Kakashi is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village. So how can he be alive right now?"

"Kakashi is a natural born Titan and as such he must unlock his Titan status through a death of passion, courage, or redemption. Kakashi did this during the assault. He died courageously trying to kill Danzo, a traitor to your Village and one of Orochimaru's sick experiments. Currently Kakashi is in a hyperstate of being both alive and dead as his new body is being formed."

"So the three survivors count is just based on a-"

"Technicality? Yes," answered Kakashi.

"So I guess the last thing to ask is, how to I become a Titan? As I don't think I was born one." Amaterasu chuckled at his bluntness.

"Well, my child, you must consume a mixture of blood from two Gods/Goddesses and a Titan. Then your body'll break down and restructure itself into that of a Titan's. Though I must warn you the entire process is dreadfully painful. Are you sure this is the path you wish to take?" Naruto could hear the worry in her voice and knew she had no wish to watch him as his body tore itself apart on a molecular scale.

"Yes. I need to do this, Amaterasu. Thank you for looking after me," stated Naruto. Then he felt a vial pressed to his lips. He opened his mouth to except the blood mixture. At first he felt nothing but the warmth of the blood travel down his throat then, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Wolf: Sup, viewers!

*Noise of rioting coming from outside*

Wolf: I know, I know. It's been forever and now I'm not updating any stories that I have up. While I can surely make plenty of excuses like work was too demanding or that school is getting in the way. While that is still true, the real reason is more likely then not a lack of desire to actually write anything.

Wolf: On top of that my family and I have moved and I just couldn't sit down and write anything not even when I would come up with ideas for stories that I thought would be kinda cool to utilize.

Wolf: However! I couldn't sleep and I had this idea that I thought would be kinda of cool for a Naruto fanfic. As such I created this story and while I can see this story going beyond the Naruto-verse. I'm just going to aim for completing the story first, then we'll see if I can take it in a new direction with a sequel or not.

Wolf: Anyways I've blabbered on enough as it is. I hope you have enjoyed one of my many brain children. And as always, have a nice day.


	2. Chaos Begets Evolution

"Hiiiiya," exclaimed Naruto as he knocked back Kakashi with a kick. It was odd to him that just two months ago he was a eyeless human and two months before that. Well he was the pariah of Konoha seeking to become the Hokage. Now he was a new born titan. Countless possibilities lay before him. He could do, be anything he wanted; however, all he could think about now was becoming stronger. To do that Hinata, Sasuke, and himself all petitioned Kakashi to train them in the arts of war, seeing as Kakashi had survive one himself.

"Nice one Naruto, but you have to learn to hold back. If you end up fighting against a human you'll kill them," preached Kakashi for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Anyways I think that's enough hand-to-hand training for today. Have you chosen an element that you wish to control?"

"You never really explained that whole element thing. Why do I have to chose an element to control," questioned Naruto.

Sighing Kakashi looked at Naruto seriously, "Naruto, you are apart of the lowest tier of Titans. As such you have to choose an element to control. The base elements are the only things someone of your status can manipulate, aside from miracles that is. If you don't choose an element then you'll never rise through the ranks to try and reach the highest rank."

"I suppose if there's a bottom there must be a top, so what are the highest tier of Titans like?"

"You've met two already. Shini and Amaterasu are Goddesses, but they are still Titans. They are Titans that have achieved a certain level of power and renown. They themselves have a tier system apart from the normal one for our race."

"Cool! How do I become like them? I mean you said there was a way to do that, right?" Kakashi sighed again, wondering if Naruto truly listened to everything he said or just heard things he thought were 'cool'.

"Yes, Naruto. There is a way. First you choose an element to control. Then you roam the world performing miracles and deeds. All the while, gaining followers. They will heed your every word and follow your every command. Once you've obtained this level of loyalty from your followers. You'll have ascended to the highest tier of our race, Godhood. Though not everyone is capable of doing this, or all titans would be Gods/Goddesses by now."

"So if Shini and Amaterasu are just powerful Titans, then why did your blood have to be mixed in to turn me into a Titan? Is there really that much of a difference between the three of you?"

Kakashi chuckled and was glad Naruto seemed to at least grasp something. "They bleed Golden Ichor, while I bleed blood like a human. As do you and your friends. My blood dilutes theirs, so you aren't torn asunder and cast into the void." Naruto nodded solemnly in understanding. He remembered the Void. The bottomless abyss at the end of the Afterlife, where criminals sent for all of Eternity. He spent a lot of time teetering on the edge of the Void and Life, while he was transformed into a Titan. It was only two weeks, but the pain made it feel like a life time.

"So... How do I choose an element Kakashi-sensei? Do I just say I'll command this element, or is there some more involved method? You know like how I became a Titan." Kakashi was surprised that Naruto thought of asking something like that. Most things didn't hold his attention long enough, unless they were ramen or the Fall of Konohagakure. He was so impressed he started to clap in amazement, which pissed off Naruto. "ARE YOU MOCKING ME OR SOMETHING?"

"No, Naruto. Now calm down, so we can move on to you gaining an element. Now just to let you know, all Titans can control all elements. When I say choose an element, I merely mean that you will have a greater control and understanding of that element. Unlike shinobi we are only limited by our imagination and current level of power. For instance, a Titan that controls water can make so that they or anyone of their choosing can breathe underwater without issues."

"Oh so if I chose wind could I fly?"

"Well after a lot of training and after gaining some followers, yes you could actually fly around. Though I wouldn't recommend choosing wind solely to fly as all titans who have a shrine can fly. Now once you've chosen an element you must petition your patron to unlock the element in you." Naruto nodded in understanding and after thinking for a bit adopted a face that Naruto doesn't normally adopt. A serious look.

"How did the first Titans gain their elements?"

"Good question. The answer my father gave me was that Izanagi and Izanami were born with all of the power of creation and destruction. Their children then went to them to become stronger. Now once you've chosen an element please head to Amaterasu's shrine as she's your patron." Naruto nodded his acknowledgement, but the proceeded to open his mouth to ask one more question. "Amaterasu adopted you as her child, therefore she is your patron. Now go."

Naruto nodded and turned to leave their makeshift hideout. Looking at the wall clock he noticed that his training session with Kakashi was over with. Sasuke would soon come to start his. Naruto never really liked Sasuke when they were younger, however, after all that has happened to them. Naruto feels as though they are kindred spirits, brothers of sorts. Sasuke still bugged him as he was a technical genius and had mastered the Titan Impulse in five days, while Naruto still hadn't learn to control it. Though neither of them could hold a candle to Hinata who had mastered it in two days.

"I need to learn to control it, or I might do more then kill my opponent. I might obliterate nearby innocents." Though despite what Naruto thought his time, which is still to be determined, so far wasn't the worst. Supposedly there are Titans that have lived for thousands of years and still can't control it, however, Naruto is close he can feel it in his gut.

"Ah, Naruto-sama. Is something wrong? You haven't visited your mother's shrine since you first came here four months ago," chimed in Miyumi, one of the shrine maidens of Amaterasu. He looked up from his clenched fist to smile at her. Hoping to ease her mind, as she was technically right.

"I've come to petition mommy for an element," replied Naruto. His response, however, was met with stark silence as all of the nearby shrine maidens stiffened. You see the last time Naruto called Amaterasu 'mommy' was when he came to after becoming a Titan. The act caused Amaterasu to char a portion of the nearby forest in glee. "You guys oka-," started Naruto before the area became engulfed in a bright light.

"NARU!"

"Shi-," but he never got to finish as he was knocked to the ground. Looking up he saw Amaterasu's child form. Nothing unusual just a cute kid, reminded him of Hanabi but with red eyes. "H-hi mom. Um I need t-"

"Petition for an element yeah I heard. Soooooo, which one?"

"Um, I guess I'll go with the wind element. It seems simple enough," Naruto replied to the impatient Amaterasu.

"FINALLY! I swear most Titans get this over at the start of the training," remarked Amaterasu before kissing his forehead. The act caused Naruto to feel as if a burden was lifted from him. It made him feel lighter as well a stronger. "Now go, my child, and become a master of the winds. Now if you'll excuse I need to go back to work."

With that Amaterasu left once more in a flash of light, "I thought I was impatient." After hearing sighs of relief, Naruto looked around to see the shrine maidens recovering from near panic attacks. "All right already. Back to work," grumbled Naruto.

-1 Month Later-

"FINALLY! I DID IT," shouted an excited Naruto. He had finally mastered Titan Impulse, or simply put the ability to control ones physical and spiritual strength. This would allow him to be around humans once more outside of shrines. He wouldn't have to worry about is aura consuming the surrounding or a punch that wasn't held back enough making a crater in the ground.

"Congratulations Naruto. I'm proud of you, especially since you didn't give up. I can say without a doubt that you can now handle jonin level shinobi. Though I would recommend you limit yourself to fighting no more the two or three jonin at the same time. Anymore might cause you to become overwhelmed," cautioned Kakashi. He then patted Naruto on the back to show that he was happy that despite set backs had finally reached the level that Sasuke and Hinata had reached three months ago.

"So what now," ask Naruto. "I've finished my training with you, so where too next.?" Naruto was lost as the whole Titan business still confused him.

"Well now you have reach the level of Titan that most would consider to be adolescence or being a teenager. With is befitting as you just turned thirteen a couple days ago," joked Kakashi. "Now you're at the point where other Titans can petition you to do jobs for them. This will be good as the more Titans that require your aid means the more reliable and powerful you are. Also you will start to build favors, which will come in handy later on. So be mindful of who you do a job for, as their power maybe require to assist you in the future." Naruto nodded and stretched out the kinks in his muscles.

 _"Naruto go to Konoha. You'll find a servant of mine. He'll have a mission for you. Be safe,"_ echoed Shini's voice through his mind. Naruto sighed.

"I guess there's no rest for the weary, huh?" Naruto then turned to get ready for his journey to Konoha's Ruins.

"Naruto wait. I have something for you, to celebrate your accomplishment," Kakashi then tossed Naruto a sealing scroll. "Now that you are going out to start your journey towards power, I figured you need an outfit befitting you."

-1 Nice Shower and a Change of Clothes later-

Naruto now stood in front of the mirror looking himself over. Kakashi had gotten him a black zip-up hoodie with a red maelstrom symbol on the back. Under that Naruto wore an orange t-shirt. Naruto also wore black pants and boots with an orange bandana tied around his waist with the triangle going down his left leg. The bandana itself bore the symbol that his religious followers would equate to him and his chosen would bare on their flesh. It was a symbol he spent many days contemplating before deciding on the form of the Nine-tailed Fox curled up to look like his former clan symbol.

"Not bad plus it came with a kunai holder and a pouch, including basic shinobi gear. I should leave Kakashi a thank you note before I leave," mused Naruto. "I also need to come up with my "God" name as I'm sure Naruto wouldn't fly. Ah, I got time. At least until I get to Konoha." Naruto then found a pen and paper and wrote down his many thanks to Kakashi before leaving for Konoha.

-The Ruins of Konoha-

"So this servant person, where are they," grumbled one annoyed Naruto. "It's nearly midnight." Naruto was now near the remains of the Hokage's Office. He had been walking around the ruins for hours trying to find Shini's servant. It was now a minute until midnight and Naruto was still nowhere closer to finding his contact. Then suddenly a breeze blew past Naruto and it sent a chill down his spine.

"Sorry about the wait, my boy. Midnight is when the connection between the living and the dead is the strongest," resounded an old and familiar voice. Turning around Naruto laid his eyes upon Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. He was wearing his combat outfit and resembled an Edo Tensei corpse.

"Old man Sarutobi," replied Naruto. "I'm so sorry about everything I jus-"

"You were scared Naruto. I'm just glad you're save and not in the clutches of Iwa or anyone else unsavory. Now as for the mission from Mistress Shini. She wishes for you to protect a bridge builder from the Land of Waves and to kill his tormentor. His death can be by your hand or, should you gain any, the hand of one of your servants. Understood," asked Sarutobi.

"Perfectly. Now where is this Bridge Builder. I'd like to get this over with ASAP," replied Naruto. While Naruto didn't have much planned, he didn't want to fail his mission do to not knowing where to go.

"The Bridge Builder is a couple of miles down the road from where the East Gate once stood. Now be swift as his life is in danger and his hired help would last much longer." Naruto nodded and took off at terrifying speeds, but as Naruto got there the last of the Suna ninja that the bridge builder had hired feel to the Oni Brothers.

"Hehehe. Now die, TAZUNA," the said in unison. Tazuna threw his arms up to protect himself and shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Though the embrace of death never came... well for him at least. Tazuna opened his eyes to see a child standing over the corpses of the Oni Brothers. He had a presence about him. It was as if Tazuna was in the presence of a God; however, he was merely kneeling before a Titan.

"I take it you are the Bridge Builder from the Land of Waves?"

"Y-yes and thank you for saving me, but who are you," inquired Tazuna. Naruto smirked as he looked down on this awestricken man. His charge and hopefully future follower.

"I have a few names, but to those who follow me and those who have yet to follow me. Well the will call me Mamoru the Maelstrom," stated Naruto with a finality that only the truly powerful could make.

Wolf: Wow that took some effort. I didn't realize how rusty I was. Was going over some things on the site an noticed that it's been nearly 2 years since I last posted any stories or updates to the site.

Wolf: Anyways to any who were wondering why Mamoru. Well according to some google searching Mamoru means "to protect". Something that Naruto is all about in my opinion.

Wolf: Hope you guys enjoyed and hope you all have a wonderful day.


	3. Evolution Becomes Power

"Mamoru the Maelstrom, eh? Quite the name. I'm grateful for your help, but I was wondering if I might trouble you further. You see these shinobi were hired to protect me, but the didn't survive the encounter the those other shinobi. I can pay you for your services," Tazuna rambled on. Naruto internally sighed.

'I was expecting more of a response to the name then. "Quite the name," oh well.' He looked down on Tazuna. 'Maybe I should fuck with him. Make him learn his lesson... nah too much of a hassle.'

"Um Mr. Mamoru? Are you listening to me?" Tazuna noticed that Naruto wasn't exactly paying attention. It annoyed him, but seeing how easy the Oni Brothers fell to him. He probably didn't stand much of a chance.

"Yes I was listening. Though processing what you said is another matter entirely. Now since an acquaintance of mine asked me to take care of some business in your town, I suppose I can take you with me. Though if you wish to survive, I'd probably be best if you listen to my orders," Naruto then flared his aura to further drive the point home.

"O-of course, Mr. Mamoru. Anything you say," Tazuna then proceeded to grovel for another ten minute. Not that Naruto mind, it just meant that his job would take several minutes longer. After Tazuna's groveling, Naruto proceeded to seal the bodies of the Oni Brothers into his sealing scroll. "Um are you a shinobi? I've only ever heard of shinobi being able to seal things."

"Tazuna there are things, beings, far more powerful then any shinobi you'll ever met. But to answer your question, no. I was once a shinobi-in-training, however, I became something greater. Now that everything is settled we should head for your home," with that said Naruto got up and started walking towards the Land of Waves. Tazuna was hot on his heels, so as to not aggravate his savior.

-2 days later-

"So what business do you have in my village," asked Tazuna. He had been wanting to ask for the past two days, but he couldn't find the courage to ask. Since they were stopping for a break, as Tazuna's stamina wasn't up to par with Naruto's, he figured now was as good of a time as any.

Naruto opened one of his eyes to peer at the old man. Then the closed his open eye and shrugged. "Someone has a death mark on their heads. Since I was in the area, I was asked if I could carry it out in return for a favor." Naruto then went back to scanning the area for hostile energy. That was when Naruto felt a wetness on his skin, 'Odd it's not suppose to rain today.'

"Where did all of this mist come from," asked Tazuna innocently, well innocently enough for a drunken old man.

"GET DOWN," shouted Naruto before he tackled Tazuna to the ground. Just as they both hit the ground a giant sword flew over them. Naruto jumped up and dispelled the mist with his aura.

"Interesting. I've never encountered anyone that could move as fast as you just did. Let alone dispel the Hidden Mist technique," came a deep and gruff voice.

Naruto turned to see the man who threw the sword, "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist. I guess this old man is rather high value if you're here." Naruto withdrew one of his kunai, they were specially made to allow aura to be channeled through them without degrading the metal.

"I must be rather famous if a child has heard of me. HAHAHAHAHAHA," laughed Zabuza. He then lept down pulling his Executioner's Blade. "Though I must admit I was expecting something more then a child. I mean if the Oni Brothers died I would be a said day if it was by your hands."

Naruto smirked in annoyance, "Well your one to talk. You murdered your entire class in the Kirigakure Academy, so how is killing those two such an impossible idea."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and leveled a glare at Naruto," Because your from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto widened his eyes in shock. "Yes, I know who you are. Surprised ain'tcha. Well it shouldn't be as you were reported to be the only survive of Iwa's raid."

Naruto hadn't realized Iwa had known his name, let alone tell everyone that there was a survivor of Konoha's Fall. That just made his plans all that much harder, "Well hate to break it to you, but the kid named Naruto died that day. The only thing left was Mamoru the Maelstrom. I'll prove it to you here and now," stated Naruto. Naruto then charged at Zabuza. He went to pierce him, but Zabuza moved the Executioner's Blade and stopped the blade; however, Naruto had lengthened the kunai with the wind. A trick he picked up from watching Asuma Sarutobi spar with Kakashi.

"Nice try ki-," started Zabuza before the blade of compressed air pierced his shoulder. Zabuza jumped back detaching himself from Naruto's kunai. 'This kid is something else. I can't feel any chakra coming of that blade. If I'm not careful I'll be next on his list of kills.'

'Shit that should of killed him! Wait is that one of the Seven Swords of Kirigakure. This is bad. They were forged by Susano'o. They can absorb the aura of Titan's. My aura won't affect him at all. I guess I'll have to rely on my fighting skills if I want to survive the encounter.' Naruto dropped into a more comfortable stance before raising the hand that held his kunai. 'No miracles, No help. If I can't beat this man, then Iwa is out of the picture.'

Zabuza made the first move by charging at Naruto with a horizontal slash. Naruto dodged it by jumping over it and slashing at Zabuza's torso. Zabuza spun around the blade. After that, Zabuza went for an overhead slash, but Naruto blocked the blade causing the ground to crack. Naruto then shoved his opponent back causing Zabuza to stagger. Naruto then seized the opportunity and stabbed Zabuza through the heart; however, Zabuza merely burst into a puddle of water.

"That was close," chuckled Zabuza. "Though I doubt you can survive this fight. Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!" Naruto turned to see a dragon made of water rise from the nearby lake. It the made a beeline straight for him. Naruto normally would of dodged it, but Tazuna would become it's target if he did.

"Shit! Air Compression: Winged Blades," said Naruto under his breath. Naruto then slashed the air around him and directed it the water dragon. This sent multiple blades flying at the dragon shredding it. One missed and hit Zabuza. Though it had lost power being so far away from its caster that it made a shallow cut diagonally down Zabuza's torso ending at his left hip. Naruto then dashed at Zabuza hoping to seize the opportunity to kill his opponent; however, senbon sprouted from Zabuza's neck.

"I apologize for stealing your kill, but Zabuza is a traitor of Kirigakure. I'd rather he not be killed my someone without a name or allegiance to anyone. Now if you'll excuse me I must attend to his body," Naruto turned to see a masked girl appear from the trees. Naruto could tell it was a girl by her chakra flow, but he could tell she was trying to mask her gender. "If I may?"

"Go ahead I have no use from him," Naruto then started walking towards Tazuna. He sensed the two disappear. As they did, Naruto collapsed unconscious unto the hard ground.

-1 Week Later-

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar location. He sat up to stretch and gather his bearings when he heard a scream come from below him. Instincts kicking in Naruto grabbed his gear and put it on before running down the stairs he found to find Tazuna dead and a mysterious woman backed into a corner holding her son. 'Must be Tazuna's family.'

"Stay still bitch. We're going to have some fun with'cha before we kill ya."

"Yay," echoed the man's lackey. Both weren't worthy of note and they both looked rather plain, but to ordinary people like Tazuna and his family. They were people the couldn't hope to overcome.

"You know rape and murder are illegal right," stated Naruto. Though he doubt Konoha's laws were the same here. He did plan on making the Land of Waves his Seat of Power until a better place was found. That meant his law would be the law of the land.

"Well, well, well look who decided to join the part-," but the man couldn't finish his long winded speech as Naruto snapped his neck and killed the lackey with a kunai.

"Shut-up already, geez. Are you too alright," ask Naruto shifting his attention back to the woman and her child.

"M-my f-father is d-dead. W-what do y-you think," sobbed the woman. Naruto sighed before walking over to Tazuna.

"I guess we should count ourselves lucky that he died recently then," Naruto then channeled his aura into his right hand. He then tapped the wound and it sealed immediately. "Tazuna I can return you back to life, but you must follow me in return."

Almost as a response Tazuna started coughing. He then sucked air back into his previously dead lungs, "How did you do that," asked Tazuna as he wheezed.

"Baby steps Tazuna. I won't be able to repeat the miracle if you kill yourself. Mainly because my power to create miracles is currently depleted."

"You act as if your a God. Is that how you resurrected me? Are you a God, Mamoru," asked a confused Tazuna.

"Not yet. I need a shrine and at least a hundred followers to be considered a minor God. I'm a Titan, the race that the Gods and Goddess are made up of. Now that you have agreed to become my follower I just need ninety-nine more followers. That and a shrine, but that's easier to obtain." Tazuna and his family were dumbstruck that a God-to-be was in their home.

"If your so powerful how come you didn't just kill Zabuza," asked Tazuna. Naruto sighed as he was hoping to avoid such a conversation. He got up and seated himself in one of the nearby chairs.

"Well you see Zabuza holds a divine blade. It's apart of a set of seven swords forged by Susano'o. He gifted them to his followers in the village of Kirigakure no Sato. Divine swords have the pesky ability to absorb my aura and neutralize it. Otherwise Zabuza would of died when I stabbed him the first time. Though I was surprised that a mortal could cause me to use up my aura like that. I underestimated him and that nearly cost me."

"Well aren't you immortal. Surely he couldn't kill you just like that," asked Tazuna's daughter.

"Your right only a god could kill me truly; however, Tazuna wasn't my follower at the time. Because of this I would of been left in a limbo like state. The more faith a follower of mine has the more powerful I become and the shorter time it takes for me to regenerate. Though without my followers praying I won't have the power to perform miracles, so whenever you have the chance Tazuna. I suggest you pray."

"How would one become your follower?"

"How does one normally follow a god? You pledge your loyalty and allegiance to them. Tazuna made such a pledge when he excepted my offer. Now I should probably inform you that the Land of Waves will become a Seat of Power for the time being. As such the Land of Waves will adhere to my law, basically the laws that Konoha had.

"Though that isn't my only purpose in the Land of Waves. I'm here to see to it that your bridge to the main land is completed. As well as kill the man who is tormenting you Tazuna. I'm assuming that the man who hired these thugs is my target. What is his name?" Naruto looked on Tazuna with his Titan's Gaze. An ability that allowed him to prevent his followers from lying to him. Of course the more his followers came to worship him the less he'd have to use it.

"NOT EVEN THE GODS CAN KILL GATO," screamed the boy. The child got up and then ran from the room. Naruto followed the child with his eyes before cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure he understand how powerful a god is, but there is a better reason as to why Gato was never killed of by the Gods before. He must be a follower of one of the more sleazy gods. Titans that a greedy beyond reason. Though he is not outside my reach and I promise you that he will die," vowed Naruto. The one thing about vows for Titans is that they could not break them. Though they could utilize loopholes if the needed to.

"I'm sorry about that Lord Mamoru, but ever since Gato had his step-father murdered... he's been in despair. Is there anyway that you could help him," pleaded Tazuna's daughter. As she revered him, Naruto could feel his strength return to him. He was becoming stronger then he was before his encounter with Zabuza. This woman definitely had tremendous faith in him.

"There isn't some mystical cure for a broken heart; however, I hope to restore hope in this village. That includes your son. Now I don't believe we've been introduced, I am Mamoru the Maelstrom. And you are," asked Naruto.

"My name is Tsunami and my son's is Inari, Lord Mamoru. Since you plan on restoring our village then I ask that you take care of us," Tsunami inclined her head has she bowed.

"That I can do. Now on to the present. I'm starving is there any fish nearby, or did Gato pollute the waters? Also how much longer until the bridge is complete?"

"The fish is scarce these days. As that has been the only source of food this village has. As for the bridge, well I only have about ten guys on my team. The group keeps getting smaller every day. We live in fear of Gato and his men, but you could take down Gato. That would show everyone that we don't have to live in fear anymore." Tazuna looked at Naruto hoping that he would smite Gato.

"I'm afraid Gato isn't my main concern at the moment. As Zabuza is still alive and, with his Executioner's Blade, is still a threat. Once I've dealt with him then Gato with suffer my wrath next. I was hoping that we could get the bridge completed before Zabuza returned." Tazuna deflated a bit, but he understood the danger that a man like Zabuza posed at the moment.

"How much longer do you think it'll be before he returns?" Tsunami was worried not only for herself, but for her father and village. Naruto was glad that was the case, though he was slightly disappointed that she wasn't a virgin. That meant she couldn't be a shrine maiden.

"Well as I didn't damage him too much and given the fact that shinobi used a medical technique to knock him out. I'd give him seven to eight days from when he was rendered unconscious before he's back to full strength. Any long it's because he's biding his time until the perfect time to strike." Naruto then heard a cawing outside. Picking up the bodies of the ronin he headed outside. "You guys stay inside. I have a private matter to attend to."

Naruto then left the house and laid the bodies down a few feet from the nearby forest before backing up. The a cloud of crows descended, followed by a raven. The raven the morphed into Shini's incorporeal form*, "Hello again Naruto. I hope things are going well."

Naruto sighed, "I know why you are here Shini. I claimed the old man as my follower. You even told me that you are incapable of kill the resurrected follower of a Titan. So stop playing coy and get on with it." Naruto wasn't pleased that he had to take even more time out of his mission to deal with a pointless argument.

"On the contrary, I came to congratulate you on gaining your first couple of followers. Especially one so devout as Tsunami, now remember having followers is a huge responsibility. Don't go making promises outside your scope of power." Naruto sighed internally that he got out of another argument with Shini. He then nodded in understanding that he know the responsibility on his shoulders.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about Gato. Why haven't the Gods dealt with him before now? It does seem odd that he could get away with such blatant disrespect." Naruto didn't show it before, but Gato being alive did puzzle him. As he was known to disrespect the gods by tearing down their shrines.

"Gato has found an artifact similar too Zabuza's blade that keeps him from us. For a mortal is prevents death; however, for a Titan it grants a deeper connection with one's followers. It is the last amulet of it's kind as my father had created it. If you kill Gato then you are free to keep the amulet."

"Is there anything else I should know about this mission, you know before you go," asked Naruto as he didn't need anymore surprises. Especially since he was already wary of Zabuza.

"No, no more surprises for you. Though I do have a present for you, as you are in a way my child," when a god/goddess turns a mortal into a Titan they are the parent of the newly made Titan. "To celebrate your progress on the Path of the Titan, I'm granting you new abilities. When you channel your aura through your eyes they'll turn icy blue, this will allow you to stare anyone into submission if your will is greater. This will on work on Titans weaker then you. Also you can cause them to tell you the truth regardless of faith."

"That's a nice upgrade. Is that all or is there more," questioned Naruto. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he wanted to know all he could before leaving.

Shini chuckled, "It makes you immune to illusions and it'll give you insight into your opponent's next move. Now I have to get back to work as several more souls need to be processed and sent on their way. Love honey, bye." Like that the apparition vanished and Naruto felt power surge into his eyes.

"Why does her calling me that feel weird," muttered Naruto to himself. He then left to find food, which amounted to him killing and eating several boar.

-1 Week Later-

A week had passed and the had been no sightings of Zabuza. As frustrating as that was for Naruto, It was also welcomed. It allowed him to repair damage in the Land of Waves. Though he did this through the power of miracles as Tsunami prayed to him every night. He was constantly capable of doing miracles. And as he performed them, Tazuna was spreading word of his new faith. To the public Naruto was a wandering Shinobi by the name of Asuma, but to Tazuna's family he was Mamoru the soon to be God of the Land of Waves. The village was quickly coming to believe in Naruto though the problem with a village of a hundred people was that there was one person who was still skeptical of him, Inari.

Inari still held to the belief that Naruto was incapable of stopping Gato. Though Naruto knew that soon Inari would join the rest of the village. Naruto was still thinking up ways that he could kill Gato, after he captured him. He was quickly becoming partial to a public execution. As that was what Gato did to his victims.

As Naruto was finishing his section of the bridge, he felt a familiar malicious presence. Looking up he noticed Zabuza and his companion at the end of the bridge, "I was hoping you were ready for a rematch." With that said his companion dash at Naruto, but Naruto dodged the blow.

"Everyone run! Get back to the village where it is safe," shouted Tazuna. Taking his advice, everyone booked it out of there. Though the bridge was nearly finished, they all knew that if they stayed then the would die. Naruto then dropped his illusion that made him look like a middle aged shinobi.

"I'm surprised you recognized me Zabuza. I figured even you would of been effected by my illusions." The only response that he received was chuckle from Zabuza. "Though this wouldn't be much of a rematch if your lackey here interfered," continued Naruto as he activated his newfound powers. He stared down the masked shinobi, "Your name?"

"H-Haku Yuki," stammered out the now named Haku.

"Be a good girl and stay out of this fight," upon say this Haku fell to her knees. The shock of this caused her mask to fall to the ground and shatter. This revealed her terrified face. "Now then Zabuza. Tell me are you ready to end this," questioned Naruto.

"Of course. I've been training as I'm sure you did. I'll not be caught of guard anymo-," but never finished as Naruto killed him with a burst of compressed air. It tore through him and several trees behind him. Zabuza was dead before he hit the ground.

"Training means nothing to me. I suppose I was worried for nothing. Now how to deal with you," Naruto walked towards the horrified Haku. She may not of seen it, but she heard the tearing of flesh behind her. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think Zabuza could be killed. "You are stronger then you know Haku. You merely thought that because he had dominated you. He forced you to think that you could never surpass him. Like a dog taught not to jump over the fence."

"H-how did you read my mind? What are you," exclaimed Haku. Naruto chuckled at her. It was true that this ability is new to him, but he picked up on how to use it quickly. Though he was glad that he didn't have to struggle like he did with Titan Impulse.

"Well dear Haku. I can read your mind because I am the God of this Land. I encountered you and your former master on my way to claim it. After I deal with Gato, I will set up my shrine and travel the world. I will become stronger then the Big Three, but in order to do that I must gain followers. I rather not waste your potential Haku," Naruto held out his hand in front of Haku and a new mask formed in it. It had the eye slits like her old mask and Naruto's divine symbol was engraved on it. These were the only markings on the solid white mask.

"What is that for? What do you want from me?"

"Like I said I need followers. Though I need something more then a mere follower. I need an enforcer, someone to carry out my will. Spread knowledge of my existence. I need you to become my Calm Before the Storm, a Harbinger. Taking this mask will forever cement your place among my people. You will be greater then my average follower. Also as a warning my mark will become seared into the flesh on your back. Are you willing to follow me," proposed Naruto. Now that his followers were growing, a religion was bound to happen. He need someone to steer his people in the right direction. Most gods used prophets, yet he didn't have such insight.

"Will you kill me if I don't," question Haku who was starting to calm down. The effect of his Stare was starting to wear off. Allowing her to think clearly and not be dominated by fear.

"If you wish death then I will grant it; however, I do not wish to kill you as you have yet to truly experience this world. If you wish to go your own way then I will not stop you. With that in mind, what is your answer? Child of the Yuki clan," inquired Naruto. Haku sat in silence for a minute before grasping the mask. The moment she touched it an intense burning sensation, originating from her left shoulder blade, took hold of her. The mask then bore the markings of her old mask, except with the added engraving of a nine-tailed kitsune that was curled up to look like a whirlpool.

"What do you wish of me," ask Haku with a newfound resolve. She felt stronger. Her chakra felt more potent and vast.

"You will hunt down Gato. Kill him men and drag him to me alive. He will be executed in front of the people he has oppressed. Now go I will be in the Village Square," commanded Naruto. He then turned and walked back to the Village as he had time before Haku returned.

-The Village Square, 3 Hours Later-

Naruto walked into the square in his true form. As he appeared his people parted and kneel before him. All except one, Inari who stood in his path just before Naruto could enter the Square. "Ah Inari. I'm glad that you came. I have something I wish you to see and know you will enjoy. Come it's almost time that I keep my promise to your family," said Naruto in a gentle voice. Inari looked torn, but nodded nonetheless and followed Naruto into the square. Naruto walked up to Haku who had a box big enough to fit a small child. "Open the box Haku."

"Of course my Lord," spoke Haku. She then kicked the box and out tumbled Gato, bound and gagged. Naruto picked him up and sat him on his knees. Afterwards, Naruto reached into Gato's shirt and removed the artifact that kept Gato alive. "Shall I?"

"Inari watch as the man you claimed to be untouchable tastes his own medicine. Haku kill him," ordered Naruto. Haku the proceeded to puncture Gato with Ice Needles. Until she finally went for the killing blow. Gato then collapsed dead and riddled with senbon. "As you can see Inari. Those who torment my people aren't untouchable. They are merely evading the inevitable. Do you believe me know? Or should I furnish further proof of my good intentions."

"After all this time, it's finally over. That man is finally gone for good," stated Inari trying to process it all. Naruto knelt down in front of Inari and ruffled his hair. Inari the hugged Naruto and began sobbing. Naruto proceeded to comfort him as Inari cried from five minutes, "T-thank you. Thank you so much. I want to believe you could do it, but so many failed before. I just- I."

"It's alright Inari. You've been through so much, but that man can no longer torment my people. Haku did you recover the money Gato kept at his hideout?" Naruto got up and turned to his Harbinger. Haku then removed a scroll filled with money and gave it to him. Naruto the motioned for the Village Elder.

"Take this money and rebuild this Village. Make this village big and strong. As my Seat of Power with reside here. Tazuna?"

"Yes, Lord Mamoru? How can I be of service," questioned Tazuna.

"Ever built a shrine?"

"Not yet, built I wouldn't mind trying." Naruto nodded and walked over to the old man. He then placed his hand unto Tazuna's temple. He then passed on the knowledge of how he wish his shrine to be to Tazuna. "I will draw up the plans now." Tazuna then ran off with several men. The other men left with the Elder to plan on how to spend the money. Inari then ran off with his mother and the rest dispersed from the Square.

"So what do we do know," questioned Haku. As there didn't seem to be anything else that needed to be done.

"They forgot about the bridge. I hope they realize that without it they can't trade," stated Naruto. He then sighed before motioning Haku to come with him. He supposed that they could finish the bridge. As it was nearly done and Naruto knew how to complete it.

-3 Months Later-

After Naruto and Haku finished the last bit of the bridge, the villagers went about setting up trading routes and rebuilding the homes. In fact the spent the last three months rebuilding everything. Now it was no longer the small fishing village of the Land of Waves. Now it was Hato, the Village was now the center of the Land of Waves.

Tazuna had also finished Naruto's Shrine. It held a throne room in the center where Naruto could travel to at anytime. It also was the place where wedding were held at in the village. The shrine was currently maintained by five virgin women from Hato. The took their oath and became his shrine maidens. Of course they weren't the only ones to maintain it. Every know and then the entire village would lend a hand in keeping it maintained.

"The shrine is rather beautiful, my Lord." Naruto nodded his agreement. They were currently at the bridge and were leaving to return to Amaterasu's shrine. Though Naruto had stopped to animate the bodies of Zabuza and the Oni Brothers. He used an enlightened form of Edo Tensei. Whenever the village of Hato was endangered, the three would awaken from their coffins and become its guardians.

"There the seal is all set. Would be a waste not to utilize their talents," stated Naruto. He then stood up and left with Haku in tow.

Wolf: Well with that another chapter is complete.

Wolf: Of course this chapter is nearly twice the length of the last two, but that was because I couldn't figure out a decent place to end the chapter. Plus I had some stuff that I needed thrown out there and stated.

Wolf: Also I've come to realize that Haku will never be a male in my mind. Though that hardly matters anyways.

Wolf: I hoped you enjoyed the story and as always have a great day!


	4. Power Leads to Greed

"Aaaahhh," exclaimed Sasuke as he was slammed into a wall. 'Great the one day I decide to be late to avoid my stupid fan girls. Konoha is invaded.'

"Come out little Uchiha hahaha," snickered the Iwa Shinobi attacking him. It was creepy to say the least, but what was even more concerning was the fact that this woman was one of Iwa's weapons. "I promise I'll only hurt you a little. I like to savor my enemies death."

Sasuke decided that hiding in one spot would be a bad idea. He need to make a run for it. Hopefully he can run into a stronger ally, and together they could eliminate this foe. However fate was not so kind, after leaving his hiding spot several kunai rooted themselves into his backside. The force knocking him to the ground.

As he struggled to keep moving he heard a gleefully chuckling from behind, "Oh this is just wonderful. Soon I shall have the Sharingan. Thank you Konoha scum for unlockin- ghack," came a different voice before abruptly ending.

"Now, now if anyone is to claim the prize held within my prey. It should be me hehehehe," Sasuke struggled to look back before noticing the dead body of a Rogue Shinobi from Suna. As well as his tormentor holding a bloody tanto, "Oooh you do have the Sharingan. That makes you even more of a valuable prey. Now to claim my long sought after prize.

She inched closer drawing out the inevitable. Prolonging Sasuke's suffering even more as he slowly bled out. She torturously removed each and everyone of the kunai embedded in his back. Even pausing to lick the blood from the odd kunai. Causing Sasuke to feel sick to his stomach. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she stopped, but that was only the beginning of the pain she would inflict upon him.

She throw him against a nearby wall cause his wounds to tear slightly more causing pain to erupt throughout his body. He cried out in pain, praying to whatever god would listen that someone would hear him, "Cry as much as you want little boy. No one can hear you. The slaughter of your village is coming to an end and soon so shall you."

As she stated this she produced a container he was familiar with. It preserved the kekkei genkai of the eyes, also known as doujutsu. It prevented the rapid deterioration of the eyes and allowed the doujutsu to last upwards to ten years. An invention developed by his own family in an attempt to take the Byakugan, which now ironically will be used to steal his own newly awakened Sharingan. "I will kill you. No matter what you do to me or how dead you leave me. I'll end you alongside my brother," Sasuke shouted vehemently and with all the courage and defiance he could still muster.

She merely chuckled at him before gouging out his eyes. Making sure that the last thing he saw was her face. "Only a monster can kill a monster," she whispered before torturing him. Cutting him up slowly and savoring his anguish before abandoning him for crows that drew out his torment. The last thing he remembered before darkness claimed him was his own tortured cries and crackling fire of his home burning down around him.

-Two Months Later-

Sasuke suddenly awoke feeling the dull ache from the many wounds that had littered his body. He was surrounded by darkness and silence, minus his pain induced groans. "So this is what death feels like, an endless void alone."

Sasuke then heard a soft, yet masculine chuckle emanating from his right, "You sure do have a grim outlook, boy. Itachi was right about you." Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his brother's name. In Sasuke's near acceptance of death he had nearly forgotten the man he hated most.

"Who are you and how do you know that vile man's name," demanded the now enraged Sasuke.

"I'd be careful of who you make demands of, boy! I hold your wretched life in my hands. I can easily kill as I have saved you," the softness of the man's voice turn cold and cruel as if someone had flipped a switch inside his brain.

"Now, now Tsukuyomi. No need to be so cruel. The child has already been through enough, what given the two Massacres he has lived through." This voice was more feminine, yet child like. It reminded Sasuke of simpler days, before the Uchiha Massacre. It brought peace to him, but it also sparked his repressed curiosity and child like glee. "I am Inari. Queen of Beasts and Protector of Nature, but to mortals like you I am what you refer to as a Goddess."

"I am Tsukuyomi, Lord of the Moon. I saved you from the fires of Konoha and the consuming hordes of the Shinigami's servants. You should be more grateful to your savior," Tsukuyomi's cold tone warmed slightly. Mostly do to Inari's presence, or at least that is what Sasuke assumed to be the case.

"Where am I? Why is it so dark?"

"What do you remember from the attack of Konoha," questioned the child like voice.

Sasuke took a moment to collect his thoughts and sort his jumbled memories. Then it hit him like a pissed of Akamichi clan member. "Konoha was attacked an- and I died."

"Almost died," corrected Tsukuyomi. "I intervened before the crows could finish the job of your would-be murderer."

"She also took your eyes. Stealing your clan's most precious tool," added Inari.

"My Sharingan. It's really gone and now. Now I'm nothing. I've lost everything."

"Not all hope is lost young Uchiha. You've been given an opportunity rarely given. You've arrived at a fork on the Road of Destiny. Now you must choose which path to take." Inari laughed her child like laugh. In the back of Sasuke's mind he felt like he was being dragged into a dangerous game with no way out.

"What do you mean: choose? That's not much to go on you know."

"It's simple brat. You either become a Titan or we give you a new pair of eyes, minus the Sharingan, and you die trying to satisfy your lust for revenge," stated Tsukuyomi with an air of finality. "These are your only two options. Fate will budge no further. Count yourself lucky, not many are capable of causing Fate to budge even that much."

"You speak as if fate is a person. Fate is merely an excuse for the weak to hide behind." Tsukuyomi chuckled at Sasuke's bitterness.

"She'd be sad to hear you say that. Also Fate existed, but some people have a strong enough will to rewrite their future and change their fate. You've been given such a chance now choose child of the Uchiha."

Sasuke pondered the choice that laid bare before him for all, but a second, "Give me the power I need to seek revenge on that bitch." Tsukuyomi sighed, but Sasuke felt as if both deities nodded to each other before he felt a vial pressed to his lips. A few second after the liquid enter his stomach he fell once more into unconsciousness as pain gripped once again.

Wolf: FINALLY! This took longer then it should of, sheesh!

Wolf: So I know some people are wondering what happened with Naruto and Haku after the last chapter. I decided that after dumping a lot of technical information that I should expand lore wise and tell the story from Sasuke's and Hinata's point of view. I also planned on this chapter showing both how Hinata and Sasuke survived their respective encounters during the Fall of Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf), but I thought it'd be better to work on each p.o.v. in seperate chapters aka Hinata and Sasuke will be brought up to Minor God status before I focus on Naruto again as the all reach this status about the same time.

Wolf: But enough blabbing, I hope to have Sasuke's story finish and Hinata's started within a week or two (work willing). So as always Have a nice day.


End file.
